Ironia en Navidad
by DorianVane
Summary: 24 de diciembre, 11:30 a.m.  1.87 ¿Que podría resultar de la combinación de aquellos factores para nada relacionados? Simple: desesperación.


**Feliz Navidad a todos. Este fic esta basado en una historia llamada "The Gift of the Magi" del autor O. Henry. La primera vez que la leí me pareció que encajaba con el verdadero significado de la navidad, aparte de que es una historia muy tierna sin dejar de lado el sentido del humor.  
La pareja la elegí porque es mi favorita. Tuve un pequeño dilema con respecto a cual escoger debido a la trama de la historia pero la adapte lo mejor que pude. Al final me pareció que lo que mas importaba era el mensaje de la historia. **

**Por ultimo quiero aclarar que la historia original fue escrita en 1906, por si acaso algo les llamaba la atención. Disfruten ^^**

* * *

24 de diciembre, 11:30 a.m. $1.87

¿Que podría resultar de la combinación de aquellos factores para nada relacionados? Simple: desesperación.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la pulcra mesa. Sus manos contribuyeron a la penosa escena al enredarse entre su cabello. En qué situación más patética se encontraba. Por supuesto, estaba sola, de lo contrario nunca elegiría mostrar tan vergonzoso estado frente a ningún ser vivo. Ya de por si estando sola las magulladuras que recibía su orgullo le eran insoportables. Todo porque no había sido capaz de encontrar un mísero regalo. Pero ¿Y para qué? Estaba pasando páramos por gusto. No era necesario que se preocupara por eso. Después de todo, ambos habían acordado que ninguno compraría un regalo de navidad para el otro. ¿Entonces por qué demonios tenia este presentimiento? Como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Nunca antes le había pasado.

Tal vez sería puro egoísmo, pues no le parecía justo que después de haber ahorrado cada centavo que caía en el suelo carente hasta de polvo de aquel cuarto alquilado no los usara para su propósito principal: comprarle un regalo decente a su esposo.

A pesar de que esperaba una reprimenda de su parte por haber faltado a su compromiso, ese no era su mayor problema. El motivo de su frustración era que había recorrido cada tienda, callejón y agujero de la ciudad con $1.87 en mano con la esperanza de encontrar un regalo decente, pero como era de esperarse, nada que costara $1.87 podía considerarse decente, no para ella por lo menos.

Ahora su rubia cabellera estaba esparcida por la mesa. Encima de su preocupación estaba el hecho de que debía hacer la cena, pues los vagos que tenía su esposo por amigos estarían ocupados haciendo Dios sabe que en sus casas. Como si eso fuera más importante que ayudarla a cocinar igual que los otros días del año (muchas veces ella hasta tenía que hacer la lista de ingredientes)

Se paró de la silla y miró a través de la ventana. El apartamento estaba en el tercer piso por lo que podía ver la mayoría de las calles y a mucha gente en ellas. Todos estaban desesperados por encontrar el regalo perfecto para esa noche y ella ahí lamentándose como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los puños, recordando la época en la que no se tenía que preocupar por comprar un chícharo de más y gastar el dinero de la semana. Eran los días en los que el ingreso semanal de su esposo era de $30. Ahora se veía reducido a $20 pero el costo de la vida se mantenía igual y hasta subía de mes en mes.

-Divorciarte, eso es lo que debes hacer. Hay muchos hombres con más que un par de billetes de diez en su cuenta bancaria- le decía su madre.

-Guárdate tus opiniones, que no me interesan.- era su única respuesta antes de salir de la casona en la que vivía su madre junto con su tercer marido.

A diferencia de su progenitora, ella no se había casado por dinero.

La mirada de Anna atravesó la calle enfrente de su edificio y lo que encontró pudo trazar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al instante observó que su cabello le llegaba hasta las rodillas. A su esposo le encantaba su cabello. Solía decir que eran hebras de oro, su tesoro personal. Sin duda la mataría si supiera lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, Anna tomó su abrigo, arregló su cabello en un moño y salió a la calle.

-¿Compraría mi cabello?- le preguntó a una señora de aspecto francés, dueña del salón de belleza cuyo letrero era visible en toda la calle.

-Parece tener buen aspecto, suéltalo-

Y cascadas doradas cayeron ante la vista de la señora.

-Veinte dólares.- dijo determinante.

-Bien, hágalo rápido-

Después de un par de cortes de tijera, ahora tenía $21.87 para comprarle a su esposo lo que no pudo en una semana. Nuevamente recorrió cada tienda sin éxito. Justo cuando había descubierto que era una persona muy exigente, vio aquello que había esperado ver todo este tiempo.

Aparte de su cabello, había algo que su esposo valoraba mucho. Era un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que había heredado de su padre y éste, a la vez, del suyo. Es decir, una reliquia familiar. El reloj era muy elegante, sin embargo, carecía de una cadena. Y eso era exactamente lo que tenía en frente: una hermosa cadena de reloj.

El vendedor pidió veintiún dólares por ella y Anna sin ánimos de regatear aceptó y se fue a casa.

Miró su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo. Parecía un niño de escuela con su nuevo corte de cabello. Por suerte tenía un rizador, el cual jamás utilizaba y al hacerlo por primera vez, notó que el resultado era mismo. Ahora parecía un niño, con rizos.

-¿Pero qué se supone que iba a hacer?- se preguntó a si misma- ¡Jamás iba a encontrar algo con $1.87!

O claro, siempre pudo haber omitido comprar un regalo de navidad como habían planeado.

-Pero no…- dijo con pesadez.-Me va a matar.- susurró dando el último vistazo a su reflejo

Dejó sus lamentaciones a un lado y se dedicó a preparar la cena. Aunque nunca lo admitiría por beneficio propio, había un par de platos que sabia cocinar muy bien.

-Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de envolverlo- dijo al escuchar los pasos de su esposo acercarse al departamento.

Lo vio abrir y cerrar la puerta muy lentamente. No tenía más de 22 años y ya tenía que trabajar cerca de 10 horas al día para mantenerlos. Pero él era fuerte, así como ella. Ambos saldrían de esta situación muy pronto, se decía.

-Oh, pensé que…- el silencio interrumpió su oración justo cuando la vio.

Sus iris dorados repararon en ella meticulosos… más específicamente en su cabello.

-No me mires así.- le pidió- No es para tanto, ya crecerá. Ven, te quiero mostrar algo.

-…pensé que dormías… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?-preguntó aún sin poder entender la imagen frente a él.

Anna simplemente rodó los ojos.-Si, Len. ¿No me ves? Pensé que te molestaban ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas. Me corté el cabello porque necesitaba dinero.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello… por dinero?- preguntó nuevamente quitándose el abrigo, cosa que Anna terminó de hacer pues él no parecía despertar de su pasmo. -¿Para comprar qué?

-Algo…

-Anna…

-Ya crecerá, Len

-Lo sé. –dijo volteándose a verla.

Luego de una pausa Anna se dirigió a guardar el abrigo. – ¿Puede ser que ya no me encuentres atractiva?- preguntó.

-Anna, es sólo…- el joven suspiró y colocó un paquete encima de la mesa de la sala- Si lo abres, entenderás mi reacción.-

Anna lo miro extrañada, mas le hizo caso.

No había terminado de abrir el paquete cuando su boca se abrió e inhaló aire con sorpresa, sin evitar emitir un ruidito.

Ahí estaban las peinetas que, en secreto, había deseado desde hacia tiempo. Estaban hechas con jade genuino. Nunca tuvo la ilusión que alguna vez serían suyas. Jamás pensó siquiera en tener algo tan valioso.

-Len…

-No hay nada que me haga pensar eso de ti, Anna. No importa cuánto cambies.-le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá.-Feliz Navidad.

- Mi cabello crece muy rápido- comentó ella con una sonrisa.- Oh, es cierto.- dijo y al instante le presentó la hermosa cadena de reloj que había comprado.

-Sabía cuanto necesitabas una. Dame tu reloj. Estoy segura de que quedará perfecta.- dijo acercándose.

Len simplemente le sonrió con ternura, solo como sabia hacerlo enfrente de ella.

-Tienes razón, quedaría perfecta, pero mejor guardemos nuestros regalos que ya tendremos oportunidad de usarlos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Anna, confundida por segunda vez esa noche.

-Vendí el reloj para comprar las peinetas, querida.- confesó y luego su mirada se dirigió a la cocina.- Huele muy bien, ¿Acaso estas cocinando?- preguntó con aire burlón.

- Sí, y que no se te ocurra decir nada más al respecto que bien puedo dejarte sin cena… espera, ¿Qué? ¿Vendiste el reloj de tu padre?- inquirió sintiendo el peso de la ironía caer sobre ella. Ese día estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

-Eso fue lo que dije, ¿no?- respondió parándose. – Pensé que te molestaban ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas.

A continuación se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos para después guiarla a la cocina.-Mejor vamos a ver qué estás cocinando, odiaría terminar en el hospital para navidad.


End file.
